


talks in tongues and quiet sighs

by togeprii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, mentions of Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: Edelgard missed this. The light banter of the early morning with the Black Eagles. Just enjoying tea (and coffee for Hubert). Relaxing on the kitchen counter. Why didn’t she do this more often?A loud thud echoed throughout the dormitory. Followed by a series of thud, thud, thud, thuds accompanied by the groaning of bedsprings.It had started.AKA:Edelgard's roommates are having loud sex and she doesn't know how to tell them
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 36
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its super late and i was supposed to post this earlier but words are hard and writing smut is even harder and life happened but i think its still Edelgard's birthday some where around this flat globe so im counting this one as a victory.
> 
> title from florence + the machines all this and heaven too
> 
> this entire fic is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine and i'll probably revisit to clean it up one day

The Garreg Mach University library is one of the best in Fodlan, a well-curated collection of books and other informational sources. A beautiful and quiet environment highly conducive for studying. A place Edelgard spends a considerable amount of time in.

It is peaceful and quiet—very much unlike how her dormitory is turning out to be.

“Another late night, El?”

Edelgard finally lifts her head from the table. Lavender eyes meeting concerned cornflower blue.

“Hello, Byleth.” Edelgard motions for her to sit across the table.

Byleth gives her that same non-smile and obliges, slipping her backpack onto the seat beside her. She takes out a thermos from the bag’s side pocket and gives it to Edelgard. “Coffee? You look like you could use it.”

Edelgard accepts the library contraband, “Thank you. You have no idea how much I need this.”

“You alright? Are your professors already grilling you? It’s only the second week of class.”

“What? Oh, no. I’m doing well academically. I’m already ahead of my reading schedule if I’m being honest.” Edelgard pauses, unsure if she should be sharing this tidbit of information to Byleth. “It’s just… my roommates are very noisy.”

“You’re in the Black Eagle Dormitory, right? Oh, you’re with Caspar and Ferdinand then?” Byleth gives Edelgard such and innocent look that it almost makes Edelgard’s heart ache. “Can’t you just… tell them to quiet down?”

“Actually, it’s not Caspar and Ferdinand,” Edelgard says. “It’s Dorothea and Petra.”

Edelgard waits for this information to sink in, let Byleth come to her own conclusions.

Byleth gives her a blank stare in return.

Screw it.

“They’re fucking, By,” Edelgard huffs out in frustration. “They’re fucking, and they’re loud and I really just want to sleep.”

“Oh.”

“They were going at it when I left the dorm earlier.” Edelgard presses the heels of her palms to her eyes—trying to will sleep away. “They do it every single day. They’re in the honeymoon phase. It’s been almost a week, and I can’t sleep. I’ve been staying in here as late as I can for this entire week. I’m already a week ahead of my schedule.”

The speaker’s behind them sputters to life, “The library is about to close in ten minutes. Please gather all of your belongings and vacate the premises.”

Byleth gives her a sympathetic pat on the back, “How about this: I’ll walk you home, and if you don’t want to stay there tonight, you can always bunk with me?”

Edelgard grimaces, “Does Hilda still live in the Golden Deer Dormitory?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re going back to my dorm. Hilda hates me.” Edelgard gathers her books and dumps them in her bag.

Byleth slings her bag own bag on her shoulder, “Oh? And why is that?”

They walk to the doors of the library. The other tables are deserted-- no one goes to study on a Saturday night. Especially, not on the second week of school.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not entirely sure myself.” Byleth gives her a strange look. “What?”

“Is it because you two are exes?”

Edelgard gapes at Byleth then turns to push the door open to march out of the library.

“Wait, El! You didn’t answer my question!”

* * *

Its nearly 1 AM and a sleep-deprived Edelgard is allowing Byleth to steer her into the dormitory. The common area is vacant, and there are no obnoxiously loud sex sounds coming from Dorothea’s room. She can see a light filter from underneath Bernadetta’s room.

For the first time in a week, the Black Eagle Dormitory is mercifully quiet.

Blearily Edelgard registers Byleth take her bag and puts it by the floor of her bed. Edelgard, for all her grace, uncharacteristically flops onto her bed.

“El, you should really brush your teeth.” Byleth’s voice is fond and soothing to Edelgard’s ears. “I’m going to go, okay?”

A small rush of wakefulness stirs in one part of Edelgard’s brain. “No… Just stay over. It's late.”

“Hmmm. Okay.”

Edelgard barely feels Byleth slip into the bed beside her before falling asleep.

* * *

The sun is already bright and shining outside her window when she wakes up. It’s the first sleep in a week that Edelgard has had that felt restful. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside tells her it is only 8:03 in the morning. The bed beside her is empty. Had she imagined Byleth taking her home last night?

When Edelgard shuffles into the common area, she finds Byleth seated along with Bernadetta, Hubert, and Ferdinand. Lindhardt and Caspar were, evidently, still asleep.

“Good morning.” Byleth hands her a mug. Earl gray. Her favorite. “I borrowed one of your shirts. I hope that’s okay.”

Edelgard takes a moment to appreciate the senior. Edelgard was much smaller in comparison to Byleth—the university shirt she was wearing was obviously at least two sizes smaller. The sleeves of the shirt hugged tightly on Byleth’s biceps, the shirt rode up when she stretched, and her chest was definitely—

“Ah, Edelgard! Good morning. As I was saying—” How Ferdinand could be so chipper so early in the morning, Edelgard will never understand. “I think I’ve found a new tenant for extra room. Lorenz mentioned—”

A resounding and collective, “No!”, “Absolutely not!”, “P-please no.” halted any further discussion.

Edelgard missed this. The light banter of the early morning with the Black Eagles. Just enjoying tea (and coffee for Hubert). Relaxing on the kitchen counter. Why didn’t she do this more often?

A loud _thud_ echoed throughout the dormitory. Followed by a series of _thud, thud, thud, thud_ accompanied by the groaning of bedsprings.

It had started.

“Fuck, yes. Petra keep doing that please!”

Bernadetta gives a small squeak before dashing out of the kitchen towards her room, noise-cancelling headphones already firmly attached to her ears, at the farthest end of the house.

“Oh no.” The smile on Ferdinand’s face disappeared. “Right. Well. I am going to McDonald's for breakfast. Does anyone want to join me?”

Hubert stares forlornly at the Keurig then at Dorothea’s door. “Very well. Let’s get your overly sweet, capitalist pancakes.” Hubert grabbed his keys off the rack. “I’m driving.”

“Ah, Hubert you won’t regret this. Despite its cheap price, McDonald's actually has decent coffee—”

The door shuts behind them.

Edelgard groans. “Do you see what I mean? They’re so loud.”

Byleth makes quick work of washing their mugs and placing them on the kitchen rack.

“Well, there’s always my place?”

“No.”

* * *

Edelgard finds herself sitting at the Golden Deer Dormitory living room five days later.

(Hilda took one look at her and left, slamming the door on the way out. Edelgard only feels a little guilty, encroaching on what is technically her space.

Byleth stares at her with a curious expression. “Do I want to know?”

“No, not really.”)

“So, princess, I hear you have horrible roommate problems,” Claude grins from the kitchen island. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“You can sleep here tonight, El. I’ll sneak you out tomorrow while Hilda’s asleep, so you don’t have to see her.” Byleth remains ever helpful.

“Thank you, Byleth. I appreciate that.” Edelgard takes a sip from her milktea. It was surprisingly delicious. A little too sweet for her taste but quite pleasant, nonetheless. It was soothing in the unusually hot weather in Garreg Mach. A horrible effect of global warming, no doubt.

“It’s a shame. I’ve always wanted to transfer to the Black Eagles,” Lysithea says, not looking up from the three-colored sundae she’s gorging on. “It’s the dormitory closest to the library.”

“There is a room available. Petra is officially room sharing with Dorothea, and we’re still looking for another tenant.” 

Claude laughs from his seat, “Oh? But I hear they’re all adults there, Lys. Having very adult sex.”

“Fuck you, Claude. I’m an adult. I’m 18 years old.” Edelgard doesn’t deign to comment as Lysithea licks her spoon and asks for seconds for her ice cream. She does have a soft spot for the girl, reminding her of her youngest sister.

“Exactly! A teenager.”

“Lysithea, at the Black Eagle House, Petra is our youngest member at 19 years old, but we treat her with respect.”

“Shit. Where do I sign up?”

“Edelgard, I’m kicking you out if you keep poaching roommates. Byleth already keeps crashing at yours. And besides, shouldn’t you be dealing with your own roommate problems first.”

“I can tell them, El,” Byleth pats her head sympathetically. “If you want.”

Edelgard shrugs, “They’re in the honeymoon phase. They’ll mellow out in a week.”

* * *

They don’t mellow out in a week.

Edelgard opens her eyes to the familiar scent of Earl Gray tea.

“Working hard today, I see.”

Edelgard groans, rubbing at her eyes, “Hello, Byleth.”

Byleth slides in the booth across Edelgard. The older woman places her cup of tea on the table and sets to work on her laptop. It was already a month and a half in the semester, and work was starting to pile up. The café was empty save for the both of them, and Byleth elected to sit with her (and got her tea).

“You didn’t even ask if I was with anyone,” Edelgard frowns.

Byleth looks up from her laptop, expression neutral but eyes glinting with mirth, “Are you?”

“No.”

Byleth gives her a muted laugh, “Yeah, I didn’t think so. You’re the only college student I know working on a Friday night a month before midterms.”

“It's the principle of it. And, you’re a college student,” Edelgard protests.

“I’m a double major in her fifth year, on a student scholarship, working on two theses. I’m not really like most college students.” Byleth doesn’t look up from her paper. Edelgard takes a moment to appraise Byleth’s expression. Her face was calm and neutral, but Edelgard could see a small crease between her eyebrows. It’s subtle, but she can see the bags under Byleth’s eyes.

“Do you ever regret it?” Edelgard takes a moment to glance at Byleth. Byleth wasn’t the type to complain. “Taking a double major and extending a year in college?

Byleth doesn’t answer her immediately, the quick click-clack of the laptop keys filling the silence. _(It’s comforting_ , Edelgard thinks, _to have someone working alongside with_.) “Not really? The workload is a bit heavy, but I get an extra year to play football. It’s not a bad trade-off.”

Edelgard’s mind flashes to when they first met. At the time, she’d been lost, wandering around the university. Byleth, a senior at the time, had pointed her in the direction of sociology 101 class. And as it turned out, she was a member of the Garreg Mach University football team and her step-brother’s co-captain, and Byleth had turned it into a close friend of Edelgard’s over the course of her freshman year.

“Say, how is Dimitri these days? He’s going pro with the Faerghus Knights, isn’t he?” Edelgard is shaken out of her reverie.

“Yes. He’s in the trainee program now. But they’re not ready to have him play within the year, I think?”

Byleth hums. “I don’t think I can play professionally, to be honest. It’s fun. I don’t think I can do this for life, you know? And it’s really just—oh damn. My battery died. Hey, we have the same kind of laptop, right? Do you mind if I borrow your charger?”

“It’s in my dorm.” 

“Can we get it? It’s not that far from here. I really don’t want to go back all the way to the Golden Deer House.”

“But Dorothea and Petra are abo—” Byleth looks at her with wide, pleading eyes. Edelgard sighs.

“Fine. But you owe me.”

* * *

The Black Eagle Dormitory is dark and quiet when they arrive. There is a part of her that regrets taking not her Father’s offer to live alone off-campus. ( _But I want to try the whole university experience, dad!)_ Edelgard plops gracelessly on her bed, enjoying what little peace and quiet she can before her roommates arrive. 

“No one’s here?” Byleth says, taking a seat at Edelgard’s well-equipped desk.

“Ferdinand is supposed to be partying with Caspar and Hubert and Lindhardt are out of town for some class thing.”

“Bernadetta?”

“On a date with Jeritza, I think? It’s so weird. He’s usually so frightening and Bernadetta…”

“He’s really not that scary though,” Byleth laughs. “The only thing I’ve seen him decimate is a caramel sundae.”

Byleth finishes setting up her laptop at Edelgard’s desk. “You know, I don’t understand why you don’t work here. It’s nice and quiet, and you have a really nice desk.”

“Just wait until Dorothea comes back,” Edelgard murmurs into her pillow. Her bed was so comfortable she could just fall asleep.

A soft laugh echoes from the doorway. Two hushed female voices talk over the silence. Edelgard covers her head with her pillow. Her peace and quiet had been so short-lived. After a minute or two, Edelgard hears the shower running.

“Let’s just go while they’re in the bathroom,” Edelgard stifles a yawn. “They still have to shower; Petra has this thing about outside clothes. We’ll be able to sneak out.”

Byleth frowns. “But you all live here. It’s been a month. Hasn’t anyone told them?”

“We did! We tried! Well, Hubert tried. Dorothea kept going on and on about “riding Petra’s strap”. He was traumatized!”

“I’m going to tell them.”

Edelgard grasps Byleth’s wrists. “No, no, Byleth, you don’t want to do that.”

“Okay, but you all can’t live the rest of the year like this. Is it so hard to say, Dorothea, the walls in the dorm are a little thin? Can you be less loud when you have sex?”

An idea suddenly forms in Edelgard’s sleep-deprived brain, “Oh my god. That’s it.”

“Yes, that is what I’ve been telling you.” Byleth says slowly. “You should just tell them that—

“No, Byleth! Someone just needs to have sex in the dorm so they’ll know everyone can hear them.”

“What?”

“It’s perfect!”

“El, are you serious?”

“Do you want to hear about Dorothea riding Petra’s strap? Because she can go on and on about it.”

“Well, no--”

Edelgard pushes on the bed. The resulting almost muted thud is less than satisfactory. This time she sits on the bed and uses her body’s weight to slam the headboard on the wall. 

_Thud, thud, thud._

“What are you doing?” Byleth’s voice sounds almost strained. Edelgard barely takes notice of this and continues, what is essentially grinding herself on her bed.

“I’m making it sound like someone’s having sex.”

Byleth groans and rubs her hands over her face, “Really, El. I can go and tell them right now.”

“Just come here and help me.”

Byleth looks at her incredulously. “Do you really think this is going to work?”

Edelgard nods. “They probably just don’t know they’re too loud. Well, Petra probably doesn’t know. I don’t think Dorothea really cares either way, quite honestly. Maybe Petra will realize how thin the walls are and they’ll be quieter in the future.”

Byleth settles on the bed beside Edelgard. “Okay, now what?”

“I need you to pretend we’re having sex.”

Edelgard receives a blank stare in return.

“I mean you have had sex before, right?” Byleth nods. “Okay, I just need you to moan stuff like, you know? How they did when you were here last month.”

“Fuck, yes. Petra, keep doing that please?” Byleth looks at her with that same non-smile, but Edelgard can see the corner of her eyes crinkling in amusement. Edelgard slaps her shoulder.

“Hahaha very funny. Be serious. You took an acting class with Dorothea last year, didn’t you?”

“It was one sem! And, I nearly failed too. The art director said I don’t show emotions on my face that well.” The look Byleth gives her reminds Edelgard of a wounded puppy, and Edelgard thinks Byleth’s professor needed his eyes checked. Byleth leans back against the headboard.

A surge of guilt fills Edelgard’s chest. She really shouldn’t be asking Byleth’s help for this kind of excursion anyway. It wasn’t her problem. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ha--”

“El.”

Byleth’s voice is deep, an octave or two lower. Byleth takes a deep breath. Her voice shuddering,

“El, please.”

A lump forms in Edelgard’s throat. Her brain suddenly wide-awake. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Edelgard hasn’t had sex in months and she’s starting to get turned on.

“Fuck, Edelgard. Harder please,” Byleth moans, her eyes closing, resting her head on the pillow by Edelgard’s headboard. And Edelgard is suddenly hyper-aware of their proximity. If she moves a few inches to her left, she’d be on top of Byleth. Byleth with her tight-fitting crewneck shirt. Byleth with her well-defined biceps and abs. Byleth who’s thighs were thick enough to crush--

“Edelgard,” Byleth breathes out. The moan she releases is low and dirty. Edelgard stills, mouth going dry. She feels it-- the abrupt heat of sudden arousal coiling low in her stomach. If this was Byleth acting...

“El, it feels so good. Please, El, you feel so good.” 

The low groan that follows is absolutely sinful, and Edelgard’s brain turns into mush.

A breathy moan fills the room that Edelgard only belatedly realizes came from her. Byleth’s pupils are blown when they meet hers, and she lets out a sound that is half-moan and half sigh.

Edelgard really shouldn’t be thinking about how hot the word “fuck” sounds when it comes from Byleth’s mouth.

“Byleth.”

It comes out harsh and ragged. Edelgard’s tongue feels like lead. The air feels warm and thick. Byelth’s voice should be considered illegal. It wasn’t right for Edelgard’s state of mind. Her senses feel both hyper-aware and yet muted at the same time. 

The only thing that was in her focus is Byleth, and everything else feels as though they’ve faded away. Byleth whose cheeks are flushed pink. Byleth whose lips are just slightly parted, with tiny gasps slipping out. Byleth who was staring at her with dark blue eyes.

“El.”

Edelgard’s mouth goes dry. She can’t help but imagine pushing Byleth against the mattress, hair mussed. How it would feel to undress her. How desperate Byleth would look against her sheets.

How it would feel to kiss her. 

“El.”

What noises would Byleth make if Edelgard touched her. 

“El.”

The expressions she’d make when Edelgard makes her come.

“El.”

It’s almost frightening. It wasn’t as though Edelgard hadn’t entertained the thought before. But she’d usually actively suppressed the thought before it got this far. You weren’t supposed to think of your friends this way. Especially not your step-brother’s best friend.

“Edelgard.”

Byleth’s voice is soft and breathy. 

“Touch me, El.”

Edelgard crawls towards her, unable to resist the command. Her arms feel sluggish, as though she’s moving through water. It wouldn’t surprise her if she found that she’s drowning.

Byleth looks at her with expectant eyes. Byleth doesn’t move. Not when Edelgard crawls on top of her, straddling her. Not when Edelgard cradles her face, tracing her jawline.

Byleth’s cheeks are flushed pink, with her hair slightly mused. Byleth is looking at her with that same non-smile, with the same innocent doe-eyed expression. But Edelgard could see it. Byleth’s eyes were dark and hungry.

Edelgard wants to ruin her.

Edelgard closes the distance and kisses Byleth. Softly. Just barely noticing the taste of Earl Gray on her bottom lip with her tongue. 

When Edelgard pulls back, Byleth’s eyes are still closed. Edelgard can feel how deep her chest rises and falls underneath her. Byleth’s lips are glossy and plump, and Edelgard resists the urge to bite it.

“Byleth,” Edelgard brushes her nose along Byleth’s jawline, taking in the scent of grass, sweat, tea, and the fading scent of Drakkar Noir. 

Her mind feels hazy. She presses a soft kiss just under Byleth’s ear.

The sigh Byleth lets out almost sets her on fire.

“El, please.” Edelgard wants to drown in those blue eyes. “Touch me.”

It is strange. Edelgard has known for a long time just how attractive Byleth is objectively. But she’s never wanted her in this way before. She swallows. She hasn’t felt this way before. Not during her short-lived relationship with Ingrid. And most certainly not during her ill-advised one night stand with Hilda. Her heart hammers wildly in her chest. She brushes her thumb against Byleth’s lips. They feel soft and pliable under her thumb. Edelgard wants to consume all of her.

“Byleth… are you sure?”

A sense of clarity settles in the fog of Edelgard’s mind. She needs to be cautious about this. Because this is Byleth. Byleth, one of her closest friends. Byleth, the senior she looks up to. Byleth means too much for her to lose. 

The seconds stretch between them.

“Yes,” Byleth replies eventually before tugging Edelgard down for another kiss. Edelgard tongue easily slips between Byleth’s lips to lick against her tongue. Byleth’s mouth is wet, warm, and demanding. Edelgard groans into her mouth and Byleth replies by slipping her own tongue into Edelgard’s mouth.

Edelgard feels Byleth’s hands tangle into her hair, tugging at the lavender ribbon and letting it fall like a curtain around them. Edelgard kisses her slow, nibbling and sucking at her bottom lip. It's addicting-- the taste of Byleth’s mouth.

Byleth’s fingers scratch against the shirt on Edelgard’s back. Edelgard’s sharp gasp of pain is drowned out between their lips. Byleth fingers the hem of Edelgard’s shirt before slipping under the cloth. And Edelgard is hit by the sudden desire to have those hands touch her everywhere else.

Edelgard moves her lips down to the column of Byleth’s throat and relishes in the whispered gasps of her name against her ear. She places open-mouthed kisses across her collarbones and Byleth tilts her head to give her better access, shivering as Edelgard lets her tongue grace unblemished skin. She sucks on the spot on her neck, long enough to leave a mark.

Edelgard drags Byleth up to a sitting position to tug both of their shirts off. One of them lands on the floor by the door, and the other knocks the lamp askew. Edelgard pins Byleth back on to the bed.

Her head feels heady with power. She likes how Byleth looks against her sheets-- mussed hair, bruised lips, expression almost desperate with need. A far cry from Byleth’s usually composed face. 

The spot she’d sucked on earlier is an angry red on the column of Byleth’s throat. 

“Edelgard. Please.”

She wants Byleth to beg-- all broken and desperate.

“Please, what?”

Edelgard traces her hand down. Byleth’s abs are sculpted and hard against her fingers. Edelgard can feel them flex involuntarily under her touch. 

“Please what, Byleth? Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

Edelgard kisses her again, and Byleth sighs into her mouth. Edelgard doesn’t know how she’s lived this long without knowing how her breathy her name sounds from Byleth’s lips. It shoots a dose of warm heat to her gut. Her pants feel uncomfortable and tight, and she’s suddenly aware of the dampness in her underwear.

“Just touch me, El. Please. I want you to touch me.” Byleth looks breathless and desperate under her.

Beautiful. 

Edelgard presses kisses down the base of her throat, following her sternum. Her hand slips between Byleth’s back and the bed, and she undoes the clasp of her bra in one practiced motion. She continues pressing kisses down Byleth’s midline, stopping just below her navel, above the waistband of her sweatpants.

Byleth sits up slightly to remove her bra, and all of the blood in Edelgard’s body rushes to her loins. Her eyes trail down from Byleth’s face, to her newly exposed breasts, and to her well-defined abdominal muscles. Byleth pulls her back up to kiss her, and Edelgard moves her hands to her nipples.

She kneads at the Byleth’s breasts. They were soft and filled her hands. Edelgard rolls her nipples between her fingers and Byleth whimpers into her mouth. Edelgard drops her head lower-- taking her time with each nipple, sucking, licking and tasting until Byleth is straining against her, bucking her hips into Edelgard’s.

She gives one nub a gentle bite that causes Byleth to scream and tug Edelgard closer, “Fuck! Edelgard, fuck!” 

A fleeting thought crosses her mind that her roommates could probably hear them, but it is quickly erased by Byleth tugging on Edelgard’s hair. Edelgard takes her time sucking and nibbling at Byleth’s chest. She’s slowly becoming addicted to the way Byleth tugs at her hair, bucking her hips into Edelgard, desperate for every bit of friction.

When Edelgard presses her palm between her thighs, Byleth lets out a desperate moan.

“El, please.” She takes Edelgard’s hand and guides it inside her pants. It’s hot and wet against her fingers.

“Fuck. Byleth, you’re so fucking wet.” 

Edelgard rubs against her underwear. She can feel her clit, throbbing and hot. Byleth writhes under her fingers. She pulls Edelgard into a kiss, desperate and sloppy. 

“Fuck me, El.” is whispered against her lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

Edelgard makes a strangled noise against Byleth’s lips. She pulls away, despite Byleth’s protests and tugs at Byleth’s sweatpants. Her underwear is thrown unceremoniously behind her. 

Edelgard takes a moment to take her in. It feels like a dream. To have the usually calm and composed Byleth Eisner like this in her bed-- hair fanned out on her sheets, flushed skin, numerous hickeys dotting her neck, bruised lips, chest heaving. 

“Take your pants off too.” 

It’s not a command Edelgard can disobey. Those cornflower blue eyes are looking at her with a certain want and desperation that makes Edelgard feel hot and bothered. They watch her as she unbuttons her jeans and lets them pool to the floor. They follow her motion as she bends down to remove her underwear.

Byleth reaches out to touch her and Edelgard pins her wrists above her head. “No. Not yet.”

Byleth looks so beautiful like this-- uncomposed and vulnerable.

Edelgard starts at the base of her throat; kissing, sucking, and licking at every inch of exposed skin she could find. She lets Byleth’s hands go in favor of kneading at her chest once more. Byleth’s hands find purchase at her waist instead. 

“You’re so beautiful, Byleth.”

Edelgard watches as Byleth trembles against her hands. Her fingers inch down towards the apex of her legs. She’s warm and drenched against Edelgard’s fingertips. Edelgard continues to suck on one of Byleth’s nipples, and her other hand knead her other breast. 

“Goddess,” Byleth moans. “Edelgard, I need you inside me please.”

It’s the singular, hottest thing Edelgard has ever heard. 

Edelgard kisses her gently, “Shhh. Let me take care of you Byleth.” Byleth groans against her lips. Edelgard drags her lips down to jaw, sucking kisses down the side of her throat while she works slow circles around Byleth’s clit.

Byleth’s eyes are almost glazed-over, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes, creamy white skinned absolutely marred by red hickeys, lips swollen and glistening with saliva.

Perfect.

Edelgard lets her middle finger slide inside of her. It enters with no resistance, slipping through easily with just how wet Byleth is. Byleth lets out a low, “Fuck, yes.” and it jolts something within Edelgard. She slips in a second finger. She moves in a steady, slow rhythm. Letting Byleth relax into the stretch. She pushes as deep as she can go and Byleth howls, 

“Yes, yes, yes, El. Keep fucking me.” 

Edelgard fucks her slow and deep, building up a steady rhythm, going faster and faster with each push. She can feel Byleth get tighter against her. She lets her thumb rub circles around Byleth’s clit.

“Can you take more?” 

Edelgard doesn’t know if she should be pushing for this, but Byleth is so wet for her that she’s sure she can take another. Byleth nods her ascent, and Edelgard doesn’t waste time adding a third finger.

Byleth screams her name as Edelgard presses inside her knuckle deep. 

There was something genuinely addicting about seeing Byleth like this, unhinged. A mess. _Her_ mess.

“Edelgard, keep fucking me please!” 

Edelgard goes lightheaded with that plea. How was she supposed to disobey? 

Her fingers are thrusting faster, shallower strokes. 

“Its so good, Goddess, fuck. It feels so fucking good.”

Edelgard nibbles at her ear and Byleth lets out a gasp and clenches tighter around her fingers.

“Are you close?”

“Yes!” Edelgard tilts her hand thrusting harder at Byleth’s front wall. Her other hand rubbing circles into Byleth’s clit. Byleth pleads, “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. It feels so good.”

She ignores the slight cramping of her wrist and does as Byleth bids. Edelgard continues thrusting her fingers into Byleth even as she feels Byleth clench tightly around her, her whole body shuddering, trembling against her. 

“Its okay, Byleth. I have you.” Edelgard whispers into her ear.

Byleth pulls away from her and Edelgard takes that as her cue to stop. Byleth nuzzles close into Edelgard and pulls her in for a soft kiss. Byleth lets out a breathy sigh and settles her forehead against Edelgard’s.

Byleth looked so beautiful during orgasm.

And Edelgard really, really, really wants to make her come again.

“You’re amazing.” Edelgard breathes out and very slowly pulls out her fingers. Byleth lets out a little whimper at the action. 

“Fuck, El, that was amazing.” Byleth breathes out, trying to catch her breath, eyes closed.

Edelgard lets the lull of silence settle between them. She’s almost falling asleep when Byleth turns them over, eyes eager and wanting.

Byleth runs her hands down Edelgard sides, and she shivers, “I’m not going to last long.” 

Byleth’s hands slip between Edelgard’s legs finding her slick and wet. Edelgard moans as Byleth’s fingers press against her clit. 

Byleth takes her time kissing and biting at Edelgard’s breasts and neck, leaving her own marks on the porcelain skin. Her fingers drawing circles languidly on Edelgard’s clit. Edelgard moans as Byleth sucks onto her nub, releasing it with a wet plop.

Then, Byleth sits up, pulling away from Edelgard.

“What are you--

Byleth grips Edelgard’s hips and drops her head down between her legs. Edelgard can’t stop the loud moan that rips itself from her throat.

“Byleth, Byleth!” 

Byleth finds a rhythm, licking and sucking. Her tongue wet and hot, offering just the right amount of friction to drive Edelgard wild.

She lifts her head just in time to watch as Byleth circles her tongue around her. She grips Byleth’s hair and bucks into her mouth.

“Don’t stop. Please, fuck it’s so good, your tongue is-- ah, Byleth!” 

Edelgard feels delirious with pleasure. Byleth slips two fingers inside her. Byleth doesn’t stop until Edelgard is a mess of whimpers. Edelgard clenches tight against her fingers, her body cresting through the waves of pleasure. Byleth keeps sucking on her clit until Edelgard has to push her away.

“Wait, ah. I can’t anymore.”

Byleth comes back up to kiss her and Edelgard can taste and smell the remnants her own musk from Byleth’s lips. Byleth pulls her fingers out of her and Edelgard lets out a low moan. 

Byleth nuzzles into her hair and whispers soft praises to Edelgard’s hair, “Good girl, El. Good job, baby.”

The pet name makes something flutter in Edelgard’s stomach. She nuzzles into Byleth’s neck. The scent of sex was heavy between them. Her fingers tracing the love marks she’d left from their activities.

“So, where does this leave us?” Byleth runs a gentle hand through Edelgard’s mused hair. She's so soft and tender. 

“Hmmm,” Edelgard nuzzled deeper into the space of Byleth’s neck. “I’ll take you out to dinner. A proper date. Then I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend.”

Edelgard nods her ascent. “That sounds nice. And maybe one day we can go on double dates with Doro—oh, Goddess,” Edelgard sits bolt upright. “I forgot about Dorothea and Petra.”

Byleth chuckles softly. “It doesn’t sound like there’s anyone else here, El.”

The dorm is does sound silent, at least from what Edelgard could hear. She grabs her bathrobe from the hook beside her door and peeks at the common living area. It is dark and vacant. No one else is home.

“There’s no one else around.”

Her phone vibrates on the stand. Edelgard grabs it from the nightstand and sits beside Byleth to show her the messages from the other members of the Black Eagle House:

Dorothea: omFG Edelgard is having sex in the dorm?

Lindhardt: Oh, no, no, no. Not another one.

Caspar: Bernadetta, where did you get your headphones. I think I’m going to invest in one.

Ferdinand: Congratulations @Edelgard von Hresvelg. Just know I won’t be beaten by this.

Dorothea: I don’t think sex needs to be a competition, Ferdie.

Petra: I am having apologies, everyone. I did not know we were having very loud sex.

Dorothea: Petra, sweetie, you don’t need to apologize for that

Lindhardt: Oh, no Dorothea. You absolutely do!

Dorothea: ????

Lindhardt: Do you have any idea how much sleep I’ve lost because of you?

Ferdinand: I can’t count how many times I’ve stayed out late this week.

Hubert: Indeed. Ferdinand isn’t that good of a company either.

Edelgard skimmed through the rest of the messages. They were promises from Dorothea to keep it down, ads from Bernadetta for noise-cancelling earphones, more apologies from Petra, and Hubert threatening to leave Lindhardt behind if he kept sleeping during fieldwork.

A new personal message from Dorothea popped up.

Dorothea: OMG! Go get some Edie! Tell me about it tomorrow. 

Dorothea: We left the dorm, btw! That is Byleth with you, right? I’m really happy for you omg!

Dorothea: Btw, if you want some company, Petra and I are available ;)

Dorothea: Have fun Edie!

“Well, what do you think?” Edelgard says. 

“Hmmm, well, I wouldn’t say no to a foursome with-- ow!” Byleth rubs at the shoulder Edelgard smacked. “Well, you weren’t wrong? Petra realized how loud they were. You can finally get some sleep then, yes?”

Byleth tugs at the bathrobe from Edelgard’s body and lets it drop to the floor. Then she pulls Edelgard to straddle her lap, dropping open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. Edelgard feels her eyes flutter shut.

“And, I think maybe we should follow Dorothea’s advice to have fun.” 


	2. It was all so strange (and so surreal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is seven when her eldest sister goes on her first date.
> 
> Her sister gushes about him the moment she arrives home. He is tall, handsome, with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He comes from a wealthy family and drives a nice, fancy car.
> 
> Edelgard is told to find a man with such credentials.
> 
> For the ideal first date, her sister postulates that there are 6 conditions to be met.
> 
> Edelgard’s first date with Byleth is nowhere near this iteration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in a jiffy and its definitely unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. no smut on this one ladies and gentlemen and nonbinary individuals.

Edelgard is seven when her eldest sister goes on her first date.

Her sister gushes about him the moment she arrives home. He is tall, handsome, with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He comes from a wealthy family and drives a nice, fancy car.

Edelgard is told to find a man with such credentials.

For the ideal first date, her sister postulates that there are 5 conditions to be met.

She has 3 older sisters, and she watches them go on their first dates. There are, of course, a few variations; the main structure of said date should remain the same. They would gush about the restaurant they went to. How gallant their new boyfriends were. The kind of car he drove.

During the span of their short-lived relationship, Ingrid had done the same—opened her doors, brought her flowers, drove a beautiful, very expensive BMW.

Edelgard’s first date with Byleth is nowhere near this iteration.

* * *

_He would be punctual and pick her up from their house at exactly 7 pm._

* * *

She wakes up at six in the evening, the last of dusk already dwindling in the skyline. Her bed is unusually warm, and her half-awake mind barely registers the extra body in bed beside her. She’s greeted by the corded muscle of Byleth’s back and teal hair the moment her eyes open.

Edelgard sits up and brushes her hair out of her eyes. It's dark outside-- she’s never slept in this late before. Byleth is still asleep beside her. Edelgard watches the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders. Perhaps she’d let her sleep in for now.

Bernadetta is raiding the fridge when Edelgard leaves her room. She sighs in relief. No doubt, Dorothea would needle her for details. She slips in the bathroom unnoticed, just as Bernadetta shuffles to her room.

The mirror greets her with numerous hickeys and a bruising imprint of a bite mark on her shoulder. After quick wash and brush of her teeth, she walks back to her room and finds Byleth awake.

And naked.

And seated on her desk, staring forlornly at her laptop.

Edelgard takes a moment to admire her (lover? girlfriend?) form. Her hair is tousled, mussed from their activities. There are matching hickeys on her neck, down to her clavicle, and on her right breast. Edelgard unconsciously bites her lip, remembering that she had those tiddies in her mouth last night—

“I missed my deadline.” Byleth pouts, eyes sad and wide. Looking very much like a lost puppy.

Adorable.

“Have you tried emailing your professor?”

Byleth nods. “It gets worse. I emailed him the unfinished draft titled “Finish this before the weekend so you can go fishing with Dad next week. I’m going to lose points for that,” Byleth huffs, running a hand through her already mused hair. Edelgard stares as her bicep flexes during the action. “I can’t do anything about that anymore, I guess.”

“Hey, El?” Byleth swivels her chair to straight at Edelgard, not at all shy about her nakedness, the change in tone nearly giving Edelgard a whiplash, “Do you want to get food?”

* * *

_He’d give her a bouquet of expensive flowers, preferably red roses._

* * *

While closest to the university library and Social Sciences Complex, the Black Eagle’s classroom is farthest from most of the food areas on campus, a 20-minute walk or a 5-minute drive away.

It takes them a little over an hour to shower and get dressed. The cool evening breeze kisses Edelgard’s cheeks as they step out of the dormitory. Edelgard is grateful for the rapidly cooling fall weather giving her an excuse to wear her red turtleneck. Byleth had donned her letterman, the collar was high enough to cover most of the love bites.

They walk mostly in silence, Edelgard isn’t entirely certain of what to say.

“Wait, El.”

Byleth stoops down and tugs at one of the flowers growing just outside the greenhouse. Byleth hands her a single red carnation.

“For you.”

Byleth’s eyes were so earnest and pure, Edelgard finds only affection in them.

“Thank you, Byleth,” A thousand thoughts fly in Edelgard’s mind. “I really do appreciate this.”

Byleth beams at her. Something flutters in Edelgard’s chest. Byleth really shouldn’t be that pretty giving Edelgard a flower.

“…But are students… allowed to pick flowers from the greenhouse?”

“…No.”

* * *

_They would have dinner at a fancy, upscale restaurant._

* * *

They are seated in the corner table of the McDonalds, the illegally acquired carnation tucked gently into her ear. The hideously yellow ‘M’ logo from outside the clear window glares brightly into Edelgard’s eyes. Its nearing ten in the evening and the place is teeming with college students. A drunk freshman pukes his guts out on the pavement outside of the store.

Getting drunk this early into the night. A rookie mistake.

“I have to say I have never eaten here before.” Edelgard dips a fry into the ketchup. It was surprisingly delicious, warm, and crisp—a little too greasy for her tastes, however.

“Oh?” Byleth continues munching on the quarter pounder. A ketchup stain finds itself on the corner of her lips. She pays it no mind as she chews through the bite. This is her second burger, and Edelgard wonders where she puts it all. She'd watched Byleth practically inhale the first one the minute they'd found their seats and Edelgard is stumped trying to solve the mystery of eating two burgers in 5 minutes and still have fantastic abs.

“Hmmm. Ferdinand always sings praises of the pancakes, though.”

Byleth takes another bite of the burger. “I can’t believe you’re a college student who’s never tried McDonald's before. It’s part of the broke college kids trope.”

“When I was younger, father would always say there is food at home.” Edelgard shrugs, staring at the French fry in her hand, wondering exactly just how much oil was in the potato. “And it is unhealthy.”

“We worked out a lot last night. You’ll be fine.” Byleth deadpans. The ketchup stain is still at the corner of her lips. Edelgard has an overwhelming urge to use her thumb to wipe at it and lick the ketchup off.

“You’re incorrigible,” Edelgard flushes at the memory. She takes a napkin to wipe at the edge of the Byleth’s lips. “You’re lucky, I like you.”

Byleth’s eyes brighten, and the corners of her lips lift into a small, almost mischievous smile. Her tone light and teasing, Byleth leans forward and says,

“Tell me, El. Did you have a crush on me?”

* * *

_They’ll take a walk in the moonlight and have in-depth talks about their dreams and aspirations._

* * *

“You know, you could’ve stayed at the Black Eagle House before Ferdinand moved in last year.”

“That is true.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Golden Deer had free parking.”

* * *

“Were you supposed to go fishing with your dad?”

“Yes. We go fishing every other week.”

“I apologize for keeping you.”

“It’s fine. We can go next week.”

“…”

“…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Thinking of some fishing pick-up lines.”

“…”

“You know, something to reel the girls in.”

“... No.”

* * *

“How are you related to Dimitri?”

“My mother married his father when I was ten. Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a twin. He doesn’t go here, though. Is Dimitri your only brother?”

“Biologically? I have 10 half-siblings on my father’s side.”

“…Your dad got around. A lot.”

* * *

“El.”

“Yes?”

“Where have you fin all my life?”

“…”

“No?”

“No.”

* * *

“Are you ever going to tell my why Hilda is so mad at you?”

“…”

“Not going to tell your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?”

“I… well. That is… Are we--?”

“I’d like that.”

“Oh. Good.”

“…”

“…”

“Fine. I ignored all her calls and texts for a week. The next time I saw her I called her a pillow princess to her face.”

* * *

“Do you have fun in engineering?”

“We made a robot once. I don’t know where it is anymore.”

“Why’d you choose to double major in philosophy?”

“It’s logical and easy. Do you want to hear Immanuel Kant’s Categorical Imperative?”

* * *

_She’d give him a chaste kiss goodnight._

* * *

Byleth walks her up to the steps of the Black Eagle House dormitory.

Traditionally, this is where the girl bids her lover good night after a chaste kiss on the lips.

Byleth gives her that small, non-smile. She is subdued, almost bashful in a way Edelgard hasn't seen before. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Edelgard nods and stands on her tiptoes to kiss her lips.

Byleth is solid and warm. She parts her lips with her tongue, and Edelgard can taste the remnants of the ketchup from her mouth. Edelgard swallows each sigh that escapes Byleth’s lips. They kiss languidly, a meeting of tongues and a small bite to her lower lip.

When she pulls away, lavender eyes are met with the dark blue pools.

This time Byleth pushes her against the door. Edelgard grips her shoulders and pulls her down to her level. Byleth's kisses are hot and demanding. Edelgard is powerless but to be swept in the rhythm. The sweltering flush of arousal starts to build low in her abdomen. Edelgard lets out a ragged breath as Byleth presses her thigh between her legs.

“Do you have any more papers due for tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Edelgard unlocks the front door with her keys. They find Dorothea and Petra lounging in the living room when they enter the Black Eagle House. Edelgard pointedly ignores Dorothea’s very amused grin and wolf whistles as she tugs Byleth into the privacy of her room.

She shrugs off Byleth’s jacket from her shoulders and pulls her towards the bed.

Traditions are meant to be broken anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were a bunch of reviews about an expansion on this universe and it got me thinking about certain scenes. then i went around asking people about what they'd like to see for the sequel and this is what came out of that. 
> 
> i have 2 more chapters of headcanons for this AU but real life is about to get real busy for me so i have no idea when i'll be able to update this one next. (there will be smut in one of the future updates i promise y'all thirsty)
> 
> on the last note! Please be polite to our content creators. I've seen a couple of people quit the fandom these past few days because of some really rude people. They're humans too. A lot of them share their content for free. It doesn't cost anything to be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: That prompt that went around on tumblr circa 2010ish where your couple neighbors have loud sex and you get your revenge by having even louder sex
> 
> This one was a WIP that rotting in my fanfics folder. It has taken me weeks/months (?) to finish. It's sort of inspired by that one College AU fanart I saw (that I can't find anywhere anymore) with that lost freshman El and senior Byleth and i've been itching to write a college au edeleth. 
> 
> (and edelgard ghosted hilda after their ons) 
> 
> I live for them kudos and reviews so if you liked it do leave one. Highkey really want to write the Dorothea/Petra/Edelgard/Byleth one but smut is ridiculously hard so maybe not.
> 
> and yes i said top!Edelgard rights
> 
> I'm on twitter over somewhere [here](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii) if you want to hmu. it'd be cool to bounce edeleth headcanons off people.


End file.
